The Kanye Cycle
The Kanye Cycle is an everlasting, ever repeating cycle that is as old as the Crunkiverse itself. The Kanye Cycle is the 150 year process in which the Kanye Eternal's four souls are reincarnated over the course of 150 years to maintain balance in the Crunkiverse. There are four parts of it's soul: Kanye West, Kanye East, Kanye South, and Kanye North. Each are different in their personalities, and each varies in power. The Kanye Cycle lasts exactly 150 years and 2 days. Down to the millisecond. Each iteration of Kanye can only live for 50 years until the next phase takes over, disregarding Kanye North. At the time of most of the Kanye's 50th birthday, they will die on the spot, and the next Kanye will be born instantly somewhere else in the Crunkiverse. The cycle follows the classical compass in a clockwise direction. If a Kanye were to be killed before the age of 50, the killer would be now cursed. This curse causes the afflicted to slowly transform into the Kanye they killed within 24 hours. This new Kanye will be at the exact same age as the killed Kanye, plus 1 day. The Kanye will also retain all of the memories from its original body. The Kanyes are able to reproduce, except for Kanye North. Their children will not have any properties relating to the Kanye cycle, and will live a normal life. However, it is likely they will inherit the Element of their parent and some of the power. The Kanyes Kanye East - A neutral evil being, and the 3rd most powerful of the Kanyes. His only desire is to gain powerful for himself and get tons if bitches and hoes. His Element is always Fire. The most recent Kanye East was the warlord who succeeded in the Siege of Los Angelocos, along with George Lopez. Until his death, he had bitches and hoes and was the king of the now defunct Los Angelocos. He is the opposite of Kanye West 'Kanye South '- Kanye South is a being of lawful good, and is said to be a truly benevolent being and lives his life to create, rather than to destroy. He is the second strongest of the Kanyes, and his Element is always Light. The most recent Kanye South was a peaceful villager in an unknown village in District 13. He founded the group of fighters that to this day fight to protect the forest. He was the father of Master Solyang. Kanye South is the opposite of Kanye North. 'Kanye West '- Kanye West is a neutral good being, and the weakest of all the Kanyes. He makes sick tracks that I can really vibe to. He is the most relaxed out of the Kanyes, and usually lives life peacefully while being a musician. His Element is always Water. Kanye West is still alive today, at the age of 49. Meaning that the horror of Kanye North will soon be upon us. He is the opposite of Kanye East. 'Kanye North '- Kanye North is a chaotic evil being with the sole purpose of destruction. It appears as an eldritch horror, and looking upon it can send people into shock. In terms of pure power, it could destroy New Crunk City if the city was to be unlucky. This makes it the most powerful of the Kanyes. Its Element is always Dark. When born, Kanye North instantly becomes aware of the location of a random settlement anywhere in the Crunkiverse. Almost instantly, Kanye North will appear at said village, and destroy it. This process will always take 2 days. After the village is destroyed, and the villagers are dead, Kanye North will die instantly, and its corpse will rot at 4000 times the normal rate of an average human. Making it so that its corpse will never be found. It is not known why it does this, or how it can seemingly teleport across the Crunkiverse, but it has been accepted as the just another fact of life. It is the opposite of Kanye South Category:Citizens